Breakups And Dinner Plans
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan comfort Hodges after his breakup. Mild spoilers for 14x04.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or The Wizard of Oz.**

**Spoilers for 14x04, "Last Supper!"**

**Also, please read and review my other two stories, "Father's Day Presentation" and "Growing Up." Jackson's in both stories, and Eli's with him in "Father's Day Presentation." Hope you enjoy :)**

**I wondered what Hodges would say after his breakup with Elisabetta in "Last Supper," and I thought it would be cool if Jackson would comfort his Uncle Hodges. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders sat in the break room of the crime lab, waiting for his mama Morgan to join him and his dad for some dinner. Greg had just texted her, and she said she was on her way. As they waited, the TV played in the background. Greg looked up and grimaced when he saw the Elite Chef program.

"What are dey doing, daddy?" Jackson asked as he saw the host talk about the case the team just closed.

Greg groaned softly. "They're just...talking about the show."

"Are dey gunna cook sumfin?" Jackson asked as he saw the kitchen set on the show.

"Ugh," Greg said softly as he thought about the case.

Jackson wondered why his daddy didn't want to see the show. Just then, Greg's colleague David Hodges came in. He sadly sat down and glanced up at the TV. Jackson put his head on his hands and studied his Uncle Hodges. "What da matter?"

Hodges couldn't help but smile softly at the curious little boy. "Oh...I just had a bad night."

Jackson looked at his uncle, confused. "What happen?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Greg asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hodges said, "I just broke up with Elisabetta."

"Oh," Greg said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What dat mean?" Jackson innocently asked.

Hodges sighed. "It means she's going back to Italy. She and I won't be getting married."

"Oh," Jackson said. "So she not gunna be here anymore?"

Hodges couldn't help but softly smile. "No, Jackson. She's not going to be here anymore."

"Oh," Jackson said. "I sorry. She was nice."

"Yeah," Greg said. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you," Hodges said with a soft smile. "Really, thank you. And...I'll be okay. We just wanted different things."

Greg nodded, but Jackson frowned. "Uncle Hodges, does dat mean you sad?"

Taking a deep breath, Hodges said, "I am, but I'll be okay. And you know what?" Jackson shook his head. "You can help me feel better."

"I can?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. You and your dad and mom and I can get together sometime and have dinner. Maybe you can help me cook something."

"Like dere?" Jackson asked, pointing to the cooking competition on TV.

"Ugh...not quite," Greg said. "But we can treat him to some dinner, maybe next weekend? When your mama and I have some time off?" Looking at Hodges, Greg asked, "That okay?"

"Um...yeah," Hodges said. "Maybe some pizza and a movie?" Greg nodded.

Jackson smiled. "Do you like da Wizard Of Oz? Mama an' daddy an' me, we watch dat one!"

Hodges couldn't help but smile at the sweet little boy. "I love that movie. And I'll bring some popcorn, how about that?"

Jackson smiled. "I like popcorn. When daddy an' me went to a movie, I got my own popcorn! But dey didn't have chocolate milk."

Hodges couldn't help but smile. "That's pretty important, huh?" Jackson nodded and smiled.

Morgan walked in and smiled when she saw the family. Jackson smiled and rushed to hug her. "Hey, sweet pea!" Morgan said. She smiled at Greg and Hodges. "Hey, guys!"

"Mama, Uncle Hodges is sad," Jackson innocently said.

Morgan raised her eyebrows as Hodges slightly blushed. "I...I was just telling them the wedding's off," he said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Morgan said. She may have had her doubts about Elisabetta wanting to marry Hodges, but she did want him to be happy.

To Hodges' surprise, Jackson climbed onto his lap. "You gunna be okay, Uncle Hodges?"

"Yeah," Hodges assured him with a soft smile. "I will be. And I won't forget to bring popcorn."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I asked Hodges to dinner with us next week," Greg explained.

"Yeah, an' we gunna watch a movie!" Jackson happily said.

"Sounds good," Morgan agreed. Looking at her best friend, she added, "I really am sorry it didn't work out for you two."

"Thank you," Hodges said with a soft sigh. Looking at the smiling little boy on his lap, Hodges smiled softly. He always said he had an aversion to children, but lately he'd thought about having a family of his own. Seeing Greg and Morgan with Jackson made Hodges think about having a family.

Morgan smiled softly. "Don't give up, David. Elisabetta may not have been the one, but there is someone out there for you."

Hodges raised an eyebrow. "You been talking to my mother?"

Morgan smiled, shook her head and softly laughed. "No. But things will get better."

Sighing softly, Hodges said, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh, Uncle Hodges," Jackson asked. "When we have dinner, can we take some pizza to Sam? He lonely, cause Uncle Nicky far away."

"Oh, Jacks," Greg said. "I almost forgot...your Uncle Nicky called."

"He did?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Hodges asked.

"Good," Greg said. "He's already learning so much with the FBI. And he loves seeing Catherine again. But he wants me to tell you..." Greg lifted Jackson into his arms. "That he loves you, and he got that big hug you sent him."

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled. "He did? Yay! I miss him, so I sent him a big hug!" He held out his arms like he was measuring something big.

Hodges and Morgan couldn't help but smile. "I'll bet he misses you," Hodges said.

"But we can call him later," Morgan said. "And you can tell him all about your day at preschool and how Sam's doing."

"Yeah! Uncle Nicky's gunna need lots of hugs!"

Hodges couldn't help but smile at the innocent, sweet child. "You know what, Jackson? When Nick gets back, we should cook him something."

"Yeah," Greg said. "He'll be home in time for Thanksgiving."

"Just don't cook anything like they did," Morgan mumbled, looking toward the TV.

Jackson giggled. "We cook him sumfin good! Den you won't be sad, Uncle Hodges, cause Uncle Nicky will be home!"

Feeling that everything would be alright, Hodges softly smiled. "I'll be okay."

**The End**


End file.
